Bolts and Screws(Now being rebooted See Sparking Mind
by Shadefeather682
Summary: This is now being rebooted. Sparking Mind is the reboot. READ IT!
1. Chapter 1

**Have a new story! This one is just something im playing around with. I dont know how long it will be or what will happen. Im just making it up as i go along. If you have any ideas of what i should do in this, TELL ME! I dont know how often ill update this but ill try to fairly often. I checked it over before i posted this but there might still be some mistaces. Please tell me if you see any! Also, i need a better name for this story. If you think of anthing, tell me.**

 **Now, without further ado, THE STORY!**

 _Powering on… Designation: P-0078_

How long was I shut down for? The last thing my memory core registered was charging into battle.

My optical sensors come online.

I was unfamiliar with the area I now resided in. Where was i?

I attempt to move so I could get a better look at my surroundings. Something stopped me. I tug against whatever restrained me. It didn't budge.

Turning my head, I spot what stopped me from moving… Chains?

Before my processor could register this new information something…no…someone, burst into the room. I recognize the individual immediately _. Designation: Engineer Status: Enemy_

I must have been captured! But that wasn't like them. They just shot at us and we shot at them. They never captured one of us!

If I had a heart, it would have flown out of my chest it would be pounding so hard.

I was scared. I shouldn't have been scared. I shouldn't have been able to be scared. I must be glinting. I had to be. Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh!

The Engineer walked closer to me.

"Hmmm. You shouldn't have come online yet…" He muttered to himself. What an odd thing. I never understood talking to yourself. That's what thought processors were for.

The Texan knelt down and tapped my metal head. It made an annoying vibration.

 _"Ssszztop t-t-that!_ " Ug. My voice box was glitching. I would have to get that fixed once I got out of here… If I got out.

"Huh. Seems you voice box is working. I wonder what else is?" OH MY GOSH! He's taking to himself again. It's getting on my nerves. Im right here!

He pokes my arm, hoping to get a reaction.

"O-Oh M-M-MYzz GO-OSHzz!" Why does he keep poking me? Why cant he just interrogate me and get this torture over with?! I decide to voice my opinion. " _J-juszzt inter-r-rog-gate me a-allzzready!"_

"Huh?" The Engineer scratched his helmeted head. Some how I confused him with my simple command. So, I decide to break it down for his simple mind.

 _"I-int-t-terogate. M-mezz. A-a-all-lreazzdy_." His expression tells me he finally understands.

"Who says I'm here to interrogate you?" Now its my turn to be confused. Somehow he knew I was confused by looking at my expressionless, gas mask shaped face.

 _"W-whazzt?"_

"What is your designation number?" He pulls a wrench from the tool box that he brought in with him. Why didn't he answer my question? I grew more and more annoyed with The Engineer every second

 _"P-0078zzzzt_." Why did I answerer him?

He looks at me, surprised.

"I didn't expect you to be so old! No wonder you act so… human." Me? Act human? Preposterous! I am a robot based off of the mercenary: Pyro!

"Im going to fix your voice box so you can talk easier… And so it easier for me to understand you." Why was the enemy fixing me? This isn't right!

The Texan opens me up and locates my voice box. Once it's located, he begins to repair it. We sit in silence until… "AH!"

The Engineer jumps back, cursing and clutching his hand. I tilt my head to the side to ask him whats wrong. Not speaking for fear of undoing the work The Engineer has done.

"Just a little electric shock." He rubs his hand gingerly. "Nothing to worry about." Ha! He thought I was worried about him? No,I just asked so I could get some information... Right?

He shakes his hand in the air then gets back yo work on my voice box.

The silence that was broken before returned until The Engineer completed his work.

"Done!" He said gleefully, "try saying something." He wiped his hands on his pants and watched me eagerly.

I clear my imaginary throat. _"How does it sound?"_ Ohhhh that felt good. Finally being able to say something with out my voice glitching out.

Engineer looked like a child on Christmas morning.

"Perfect!" Laughed the man. I did not expect a reaction like this.

The Engineers expression suddenly became serious. "Ill finishes fixing you if you promise not to kill me."

 _"I make no prom-wait, there are more injuries_?" I didn't feel any more wounds. Then again, I didn't have a huge amount of feeling. The only reason we have any feeling at all is so we know if we need repairs. But if that's what feeling is for, then shouldn't I feel the injuries?

"You were shot by Soldier before I got you. So your pretty beat up." He explained, "Im surprised that such an advance robot doesn't have any sort of feeling."

 _"But I do have feeling_ ," I corrected, " _so I should feel the injuries._ " Engineer pondered this for a moment.

"Whatever allows you to have feeling must be broken, or, some wires might have been severed." He decided. I nodded in agreement. For a human, he was smart. But not as smart as Master Grey (ALL HAIL THE MAKER!) of corse.

The Engineer again begins to work on me. I wonder if he forgot that I didn't promise not to kill him. So forgetful.

It took a while for the repairs so I shut down. Best to conserve power while I'm captive. Who knows if they have any way to charge me or when I will get out of here.

When I power back on I am alone. The Engineer is gone and I feel slight aches in my joints.

It seems that The Engineer had finished his repairs.

Too bad the Texan had not unchained me. Then I could have gotten out.

I struggle in my restraints. Maybe now that I am repaired I can break free… Yes! I felt the chains give slightly. It could have just been a bit of slack but there is still a chance that I was breaking free.

I attempt for what seems like ages to break free. I have no luck. It must have just been a bit of slack earlier. Darn.

I was really expecting someone to barge into the room by now. Like the Soldier or something. Strangely enou-SERIOUSLY!?

The Engineer is back. Took him long enough. I was starting to get bored.

 _"What took you so long? Im bored_!" I whine.

"I didn't think robots could get bored." Stated the Engineer and sat down in front of me.

Finally! He stopped talking to himself and talked to me!

 _"Well I'm special_." That really was the truth. I was one of the oldest robots in Master Grey's(ALL HAIL THE MAKER) army. Our processor was so advanced that we robots could learn. It took a while but we could. Most robots were destroyed or glitched out before they could learn very much though.

I readjust how I sit. That old position was starting to lock up my joints. Locked up joints are never fun. Especially if you cant get to a medi-bot.

 _"So, are you going to unchain me or something? Or is there some other reason you came down here_?" I ask the Engineer.

"I came down her t-" the Texan was cut off my some yelling. He sighed and patted my shoulder. "Ive got to go. Solder and Scout are probably fighting again." With that, he left. Again leaving me alone in darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long and that its so short. Ive had a bit of writers block. Anyway, enjoy! Please tell me if you see any typos.**

Sure enough, Scout and Soldier were fighting again.

"Break it up!" Ordered Engineer. The quarreling pair ignored him and continued to yell insults and occasionally throw a punch.

The engineer sighed looked over at the Heavy, who nodded and stepped between the pair. The huge Russian easily picked up the pair and slammed their heads together. He then released them and they dropped to the floor. Unconscious.

Engineer had a tough job. He not only was a high target on the battle field, but also the only one who kept order in this place.

He had to make sure that there were no bad fights and that the mercs didn't drink too much. The drinking part didn't apply to the Demoman. No matter how hard you tried, the Scottish man always got his hand on some beer, or "scrumpy" as the cyclops called it.

Heavy dragged the unconscious mercs to the medical bay. After hitting their heads that hard, Engi wouldn't be surprised if they both got concussions. It didn't really matter if they did though. You could always put them through respawn if the Medi-Gun didn't heal them.

It occurred to Engineer that his new "project" would need some sort of power source. Even a robot so advanced would need some source of power.

The Texan slipped into his workshop. His more public work shop.

He had multiple work shops. Depending on where they were stationed, he had at least two work shops. One public(sort of), one secret which no one knew about but him and possibly Spy and the Administrator. The robot that was now in Engineer's possession was in the secret work shop.

Everything was organized. You could say the Engineer was a clean freak. Of corse he would deny it.

Now where are the batteries…..

I hummed a tune. Where did the tune even come from? I might have heard it before because it is certainly not programmed into me.

"Vat do ve have here?" The French accent sent chills down my imaginary spine. "It seems the Engineer has been hiding things." The Spy prods me in the back. I don't dare move in fear that he might terminate me. That's what Spys do right? Terminate helpless beings? He probably also wants revenge for me burning him so many times.

The Spy walks quietly around me and to my front. His eyes are narrowed as if in deep thought.

I am so gona die.

 _Click_. Yes! The door is being unlocked. The Spy frowns and disappears in a cloud of smoke just as the Engineer waked in.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER! *throws chapter at you***

 **There isnt much action in this chapter but there should be soon! I just have to set it up... Somehow. Now onto the story!**

"So what have been up to 78?" Greeted Engineer. I sighed.

" _Don't call me that! My designation is P-0078_!" Engineer waved me off.

"That's too long. Im not going to call you that every time I talk to you." I groaned at his response, completely forgetting about my encounter with Spy. "Anyway, how much power do you have left?" Asked the Texan.

" _Im not telling you that! Its personal_!"

"Then don't tell me. I do know that you need power." He dropped a car battery down in front of me. "This is to keep you online." I look at the battery for a moment.

" _How do I know you aren't trying to poison me with that_?" Engineer face palmed. " _I was just kidding!"_

The engineer hooked me up to the battery. A familiar rush on energy coursed through me. Engineer was right, I was running low on power.

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed a little spooked when I walked in. Did something happen?" Engineer asked. His question took me by surprise. How did he read me so easily?

 _"W-what!? Of corse not!_ " I answered a little to quickly.

"What. Happened."

" _Nothing_!" Engineer at me sternly. " _F-fine… It was Spy…_ " I muttered. Engineer froze.

"No, no, NO!" He started pacing the room. "This is not good. How did he even find this place." He continued to talk to himself, worry filling his voice.

" _Doesn't the team already know about me_?" I asked, a bit confused. Spy had said something about Engi hiding a secret but it didnt occur to me that that secret was me.

"No, they don't. I didn't tell them because they most likely approve of me keeping you here."

" _Good! Then I can leave this dreadful place!_ " Engineer shook his head.

"You don't get it do you? They will destroy you! I suspect you wouldn't want that." The engineer was right. I didn't want to die. I feared death. Nobody. Knew what lied beyond it.

" _Well… I guess your right. Now lets talk about something happier! Like what are you going to do with me!?"_ Engineer scratched the back of his neck. Whatever he was about to tell me, it couldn't be good.

"To tell the truth, I was going to reverse engineer you so we could find a weakness and create our own robots." I shuttered. I was gonna die! I thought I was safe with Engineer! The engineer continued to my surprise, "But, now I know you have a mind so… I just cant do that to you. Now I don't know what to do." I let out an electronic sigh. I wasn't gonna die. But, I might be stuck here for all eternity

 _"You could always let me go_." I said hopefully, very hopefully. Engineer shook his head.

"Im afraid not. You already know too much and…" he paused, "I… I don't think I could destroy a Pyrobot knowing that it could be you. I don't know why." Did he just admit to care about me? Like a friend? Ive never had a friend before. Huh, guess friendship worked in strange ways. I decided to make sure that was what he meant.

" _Do you mean that you think of me as a friend?_ " I asked

"I guess you could say that. Its not quite friendship but close I guess." He answered.

We sat in silence for a moment. It was a strange, awkward, silence. One that I broke.

" _I promise I wont kill you._ "

"What?

 _"Before you fixed me, you asked me if I promised not to kill you. And I promise not to kill you._ " Engi smiled. He had a nice smile.

 **That was fun to write! Now, before you ask, no, this is not going to be a EngineerXPyroBot fanfiction. No love in this one. I am currently working on the next chapter and i think it might be done sometime today. Either ill tourture you guys and make you wait or ill be nice and post it today. You guys can deside. I also have some ideas for the story. I still need more so please give me them to me.**

 **~Shade**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres the next part! Not much action but the next chaper will have some stuff going on! Promise!**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

 _GAME OVER_

" _Dangit_!" I had failed to beat the game that Engineer had given me. I told him that I got bored while he was gone so he left me a game called "Pac Man." He also unchained my arms which allowed me to play the game. Of corse the rest of my body was still restrained but it was a start.

Engi had told me the game was unbeatable. He said it went on for eternity. I was determined to prove him wrong. All games had an end. They couldn't go on forever!

The game restarted. It always did whenever the sprite I controlled what eaten by one of the 4 ghosts. It was quite annoying. Especially if you had gotten really far.

I clicked play and again continued my quest to defeat this unbeatable game.

Spy watched the video gaming robot from the shadows. He had a plan to show it to the rest of the team. A good plan. Of corse the thing would be destroyed. The team would want vengeance.

The masked man ached to backstab the thing right now. But no, he would have to wait. For now, he could play with it. He grinned wickedly and snuck out of the room.

" _Hey Engi_!" I greet.

I had taken to calling the Engineer by his short name as well as he calling me 87. To tell the truth, Engi and I had grown quite close. Basically friends.

We had grown to trust each other enough that I am no longer chained. The only thing he does to keep me here is lock the door, although that is more for keeping the rest of the team out. But even with the door locked, I could almost swear that I have head the door open and close. But when I turn around, no one is there.

Engineer smiles and holds up a took box.

"I brought something you might like." He sets down the box, "open it. Its for you."

I eagerly lift open the lid of the box. Inside are pieces of metal of all shapes and sizes as well as a blow torch.

"I figured that you would probably like fire. You are a Pyro after all. But, because you cant just burn things, now you can build them!" He explained, clearly pleased with himself.

I pick up the welder.

" _Can you show me how to use it?_ " I ask. Engi nods and kneels down beside me…

Pyro wandered the halls of the base. The Pyromaniac was searching for the Engineer. Normally the Texan would be in his workshop. We wasn't this time. He might have been off buying more metal from the store but Pyro wasn't so sure.

The faint sound of a blow torch penetrated Pyro's gas mask. Thinking they had found Engi, the pyromaniac followed the sound.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wazuuupppp!**

 **Hey guys, i am so sorry that i haven't gotten a new chapter out till now. Things have been kinda busy. Lots of trips and preparing for school and stuff. Origanaly this chapter was going to be longer but i suspected that you guys wanted me to give it to you already and because i wanted to be mean and leave you on a cliff hanger. XD**

 **Now, TO THE STORY!**

 **.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

The door creaked open.

" _Hey Eng-_ " who stood before be was not Engineer. Definitely not Engi.

Before me was my name sake. The one I was built after. Pyro.

 _Oh gosh oh gosh oh gosh! I'm gonna die! I don't want to die_!

I scooted as far away from the pyromaniac as I could. With a wall at my back, I waited for my defiant demise.

The pyro took a step forward. Then another. And another. Until he was a few feet in front of me.

 _"W-wait! I mean no ha-"_

Suddenly, Pyro lunged forward. I prepared for the upcoming serge of pain, but…. It never came.

The pyro had me pinned on the ground while they made a variety of muffled noises.

 _Well, this was strange._

I tried to wriggle out of the pyro's grip. Pyro switched from just holding me down to full out sitting on me.

I would have smirked if I could. Im a robot. I have much more strength that an average human. Duh!

My body surged upward with much more power than I had used before. Pyro tumbled off my and I bolted towards the door.

 _I had to find Engi_!

The red halls of the base were just a blur as I rushed by.

It never occurred to me that there are other humans in the base. Not just Pyro and Engineer. Its no surprise that I slammed into one as well.

 _Crap_.

"WHAT DO WE HAVE HERE?"

My whole body shook.

The helmeted Soldier's shovel slammed into my head. With a flash of pain, I stumbled backwards.

My metal hands automatically search my head for any injury. Sure enough, a large dent had been smashed into my metal skull. A thin trickle of oil leaked from a fracture in the dent.

Out of habit i reached for my axe. Of corse it wasn't there. I haven't had any of my weapons since I met Engi!

Stepping back, I held up my hands in surrender. Soldier laughed grimly and charged.

 _Nope! I am out of here_!

Spinning around I bolted. Finding Engi was now even more important.

I look behind me. It seemed that my chaser and I were about the same speed. Thank goodness!

As I ran past another hall, something caught my eye.

A hard hat.

 _ENGI_!

I whip around and dart down the hall, narrowly avoiding Soldiers shovel.

 _"ENGI, HELP MEEEEEE_!"


	6. Reboot!

**I am thinking about completely re writing the Bolts and Screws story. I DONT LIKE IT! Engi and 87 became friends wayyyy to quickly and 87 doesnt act like a robot enough! I never like stories that do that. AND NOW IM WRITING ONE!**

 **Anyway, tell me what you think. Even iff all of you say i shouldnt do it i might still. Who knows. :/**


End file.
